


When Two Become One

by Rat2rrj



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, don't ship this anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Rat2rrj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cilan and Iris have consentual sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Two Become One

Their heated kisses quickly escalated, through the numerous glances and smiles of appreciation and lust that allowed such to continue. The two panted, green and brown eyes locked into a common held stare.

Iris licked her lips, heart hammering as she contemplated gripping Cilan in ways she had not previously. She examined his face with eyes hooded in a simmering lust. Symmetrical features: a pale, unblemished complexion, short but soft hair of an unusual coloration, emerald irises reflecting embarrassed excitement under her scrutiny.

She vaguely mused if he was hard yet; most likely the affirmative. Her chest heaved slightly to regain breath as she combed his standoffish bangs with her fingertips. He beamed widely, flush painfully obvious- but welcome, in her opinion.

Iris smirked, twisting the tuft with enough force to take advantage of his sensitivity but lightly enough not to cause unjust pain. His squealing gasp informed her of a job well done as she adjusted her leggings with a free hand, flushing lightly herself that his glee affected her enough to inspire future events, if she had any say in the matter.

A downward glance informed her of his obvious presentation; when she looked up again, his eyes gleamed akin to hers, heated and willing, his grin mirroring the sentiments. 

Her hindquarters twitched as she launched herself back into the fray, forcing their mouths together as one arm grappled with his neck and the other gripped his butt. His "umph" of surprise sunk into the continuation of their previous collective groaning. One word demands flittered through both minds: Want. Need. Now. Yes. More.  
Cilan's hands blitzed from their previous position at his sides to her back and thigh as their mouths twisted hungrily, enforcing an increased physical closeness. Strands of saliva remained unbroken even as kisses did, quick breaths achieved before drowning into the next kiss with gusto. The hand at his neck ducked between their torsos straight to his pants, pawing at the bulge with a restrained eagerness. His upward jolt broke their most recent mouth lock, back suddenly straight and eyes rolling at the sensation. 

"Clothes, off, now," came the breathless child of a request and demand. Iris nodded quickly, shoving a hand against his underwear as his fingers undid the black pants between them. Her grip around the covered shaft distracted him from yanking down her leggings with equal need, his response a throaty rasp of desire, his fingers holding her waistband. 

She nodded a go-ahead into his shoulder as she rubbed him lightly against her palm, pants sufficiently off enough to stop interference. He needed no second urging to tug down the clay-yellow clothing. Iris wondered when he would glance at the burgeoning wet circle of her underwear. 

Instead of promptly checking or attempting to rub her thighs, he pressed warm hands against the border of her top, asking for entry with a soft kiss against her cheek. She blinked, momentarily stunned, before arching her back minutely in the agreement. His fingers dragged against her navel and ribcage, drawing a hum of approval from both parties in quick succession.

At the meeting with her petite brassiere, he again paused to await her agreement with his movements. With her airy sigh, pale digits dove beneath cloth to rub at her breasts furiously. She yelped eagerly, responding in kind by inserting a hot hand into his underwear to tug at his actual penis and bangs with enough fervor to please but not harm. As their panting escalated, he murmured into her neck for a ceasefire. The two gulped for air, shivering at the rush of feeling as they pulled each other into a needy hug. 

A few minutes of non-touching completed, the lovers began slowly inching the other's top clothing off; an undone button here, a patch of visible velvet skin there. She pushed off his vest as he exposed her stomach, eyes catching and grins of impish delight growing. Another kiss as his shirt hung limp on his shoulders, the connection broken to fling her shirt off her torso.

She nuzzled into his collarbone, planning a sneak attack on his other major erogenous zone as he began to caress her bare thighs, eyes riveted to her chest. She noted his one-track gaze, twitching her torso seductively to tempt him further. He sighed in longing, switching the location of his hands to her back, fumbling with the metal as she counted down seconds to strike.

At the snap of her bra, Iris swiftly brushed her knuckles against his presented chest, her quick tempo sending him with a loud groan into a rushed meeting with her own chest. The resulting nudge caught her momentarily off guard, but the addition of a moist tongue to her skin sent fists racing across his pectorals in euphoria. Iris muffled a moan as she pushed his shoulders downward, wet to the point of discomfort and waiting for his entry. He breathed her name, kissing his way down her navel and shoving the final barricade between him and her entrance past her knees.

Not to be outdone, Iris extracted his hard on from its garment once his torso returned upwards and rubbed circular motions into the sides as his tongue prodded at her own eagerness. Iris keened at the swift penetration of two fingers into her dripping vagina, the motions up and down his penis quickening and evolving into feather-light flicks of the tip. Too soon, especially after the addition of a third finger, she desired a different penetration and yelped, "Now Cilan please!"

He groaned, adding one last upward lick before removing himself from her body momentarily, fishing in his discarded pants pocket for an unopened condom and carefully tearing it to the breathy gasps of the girl in his lap. He quickly slid the plastic over himself and adjusted her hips, which rolled in response to his touch. They shared a final kiss, tasting each other as deeply as possible before the finale. He slid in slowly, her eager pants urging him forward. 

A whisper of "ready" and he began pounding, her legs wrapping around his hips and arms around his shoulder blades. Her face pressed into his shoulder, whimpering in tandem with his set rhythm. An angled thrust drove her to nip Cilan's collar roughly, that pain instigating a more forceful pace out of the otherwise reserved male, one which she willingly matched. 

Far too soon to her liking, the girl fought for the final throes to last longer between her and the groaning male in her grip. Iris’ limbs squeezed Cilan’s body as she climaxed, shouting her release to the world; his own close behind hers at the echoing tense of internal muscles around him.

They shivered in the resulting haze, not daring to move other than laying down, still clinging to the other. The relaxation brought on a more gentle atmosphere, coupled with light kisses once the last throes diminished. Iris shivered, smiling up at the familiar visage and stroking his cheek fondly. He tucked her shirt around her shoulders once he removed it from under her. Grinning back, he kissed her forehead as she burrowed into his chest for a brief nap, which he echoed.


End file.
